custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bionicle Story 1: Kohlii
Diese Geschichte ist eine etwas lange Kurzgeschichte. Story: Die ganze Insel Mata Nui bereitet sich auf das Kohlii-Tournament vor. Wie immer werden aus jedem Dorf die zwei besten Spieler ausgewählt. Po-Koro war bis jetzt immer der Meister. Turaga Onewa entscheidet wieder. "Hewkii und Hafu!" Voller Jubel sie nach Vorn zu Turaga Onewa. "Hewkii und Hafu, nimmt ihr diese Ehre an?" "Klar doch!", antworten die beiden gleichzeitig. "Gut, dann wär das geklärt. Ach so und spielt immer sauber." "Machen wir!" Beide Matoraner sind richtige Kohlii-Asse. Sie trainieren jeden Tag hart, um den Titel des Dorfes zu verteidigen. In Ga-Koro, dem Dorf des Wassers ist bis jetzt noch alles in Ordnung. Turaga Nokama ist gerade von ihrer Reise zurückgekehrt. Wohl fast jeder bewirbt sich bei ihr, um beim Kohlii mitzumachen. Hahli, eine Matoranerin, mag den Kohliisport überhaupt nicht. Für sie geht es da zu brutal ab. Wenige Minuten später kommt Turaga Nokama mit ihrer Entscheidung. "Werte Matoranerinnen. Fast jeder hat sich bei mir beworben, doch es können nur zwei sein. Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. als erste: Macku!", die Matoranerinnen jubeln, "und als zweite...HAHLI!!" "WAS!? Aber Turaga, ich habe mich doch überhaupt nicht bei ihnen beworben." Doch die Turaga hat den matoranerinnen schon längst den Rücken gekehrt und sich in ihre Seetanghütte verzogen. Hahli weis nicht, ob sie wütend oder traurig ist. Sie hat nur gemischte Gefühle. Ein Glück war sie gut mit Hewkii und Hafu befreundet. *** Po-Koro ist ein friedliches Dorf. Doch über dem ein oder anderen liegt der Schatten der Vergangenheit.. Hafu war gerade auf dem Weg zu trainieren, als ihm Ahkmou, ebenfalls ein Po-Matoraner, begegnet. "Hallo Hafu", Ahkmou hörte sich nicht sehr freundlich an. Eher etwas taffer. "Hallo, kannst du mir nun aus dem Weg gehen, denn ich muss trainieren." Daraufhin sagt Ahkmou: "Warum so eilig? Wir können doch ein wenig plaudern?" Hafu gefällt das nicht. "Hör mal zu, ich muss dringend trainieren, also geh mir aus dem Weg!! Oder es passiert hier was!" "Du willst ein Duell, wie ich vermute, oder? Du bekommst jetzt auch eins! Los nimm deinen Kohlii-Schläger!" Hafu nimmt seinen Schläger. Als Ahkmou den Ball wirft, schreitet Hafu zur Tat. Hafu ist am Ball. Er rennt Richtung Tor -als Tor benutzen die beiden zwei Steine- und er schießt den Ball ins Tor. Ahkmou wirft den Ball. Hafu hat den Ball schon wieder und trifft nochmal. Der nächste Ball. Diesmal rennt auch Ahkmou hinterher, doch Hafu ist schneller und versenkt den Ball wieder. Der Ball rollt. Hafu am Ball. Ebenso Ahkmou. Ein Kopf an Kopfrennen. Ahkmou schubst Hafu zur Seite. Doch das hält den Po-Matoraner nicht auf. Bevor sein Gegner ein Tor schießt, nimmt Hafu ihm den Ball ab und rennt zum anderen Tor. Er schießt, doch der Ball prallt an einem Stein ab. Ahkmous Chance. Der Ball in seinem Besitz. Hafu will ihm den Ball abnehmen und es kommt wieder zu einem Kopf an Kopfrennen. Doch was macht Akmou da? Er schubst Hafu wieder zur Seite. dann interessiert ihm der Ball nicht mehr un er geht zu Hafu. Ahkmou hebt seinen Schläger und haut Hafu auf die Maske. So lange bis sie ab und kaputt ist. Ahkmou lacht böse. Er geht weg. Lest was zwischen diesen Zeilen passier in: Bionicle Story 1: Die Kohlii-Lektion *** Später... Hahli und Hewkii suchen nach Hafu. das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gesehen haben, war, als er sagte, er müsse zum Training. Aber er ist schon so lange dort. Hahli und Hewkii machen sich ernst haft sorgen. Deshalb suchen sie ihn. "HAFU! HAFU!",schrie der Po-Matoraner verzweifelt, "Och es hat keinen Zweck." "Gib niemal auf Hewkii. Denn beim Kohlii darfst du es schließlich auch nicht machen." "Seit dem du die Kohlii-Lektion bestanden hast, höre ich diesen Satz öfters von dir." "Ach, du kennst mich nur zu schlecht. Ich sage diesen Satz öfters. Genug geplaudert. Suchen wir weiter nach Hafu." Wenige Minuten später entdecken die beiden einen verletzten Po-Matoraner. Sie bemerken: es ist Hafu. "Hewkii, das ist Hafu!" Hewkii ist jetzt voller Trauer und Wut. Hafu ist sein bester Freund. "Wer hat dir das angetan. Derjenige wir dafür büßen!!!" "Hewkii, beruhige dich." "Nein ich kann mich nicht beruhigen!!" Hahli denkt verzweifelt nach, wie sie helfen kann. "Hm, ich könnte Hafu doch eine neue Maske besorgen. Wie findest du diese Idee?" Hewkii fühlt sich geschmeichelt. "Das würdest du für mich tun? Ich weiß nicht recht. Die Dämmerung fängt bald an und der Maskenshop, der am nächsten ist, ist in Onu-Koro." Hahli blickt der Gefahr ins Auge und sagt stolz: "Ich mach es!" "Gut Hahli. Du gehst und ich bleib bei Hafu." Sofort rennt die Ga-Matoranerin los. Doch nach ein Paar Metern laufen geht ihr die Puste aus. Aber aufgeben ist jetzt nicht angesagt. Beim Kohlii darf sie schließlich auch nicht einfach aufgeben. Aus diesem Grund rennt sie weiter. Schließlich ist sie in Onu-Koro angekommen. Da es unter der Erde liegt, ist es dunkel. Manchmal wünscht sich Hahli ein Onu-Matoraner zu sein, damit sie im dunkeln besser sehen kann. Sie hat aber keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, deshalb hat sie keine Probleme gehabt zum Maskenshop zu kommen. Der onumatoranische Verkäufer heist Azibo. "Willkommen in meinem Shop! Was kann ich für dich tun?" "Ich brauche eine Maske, um genau zu sein eine Ruru." "Eine Ruru? Ähm, tut mir leid, aber die ist ausverkauft. Aber ich habe eine Huna. Geht das auch?" Hahli denkt nach. Einen versuch wär es Wert. Hahli nimmt die Huna. Azibo bedannkt sich bei Hahli. Als Hahli Onu-Koro verlässt, bemerkt sie, dass es richtig dunkel ist. Matoraner müssen eigentlich bei dieser Dunkelheit schon in ihrem Koro sein. Hahli muss sich beeilen. Doch als sie losrennen wollte, fast ihr etwas and die Schulter. Die Ga-Matoranerin dreht sich um. Ein Überwachungs-Rahi stand vor ihr. "Wo wollen wir denn hin, kleine Matoranerin?" Hahli hat keine Zeit um mit Rahis zu reden. Sie haut den Rahi einfach mit ihrem Kohliischläger auf den Kopf und rennt weiter. Sie weiß, dass sie gerade gegen die Gesätze verstoßen hat. Doch um ihren Freund zu retten, würde sie alles tun. Nach einer kleinen Weile ist Hahli bei Hewkii und dem verletzten Hfu angekommen. "Hahli, schnell! Setzt ihm die Maske auf!" Hahli zögert. "Ähm, da ist noch etwas..." "WAS DENN?!?!", unterbricht der Po-Matoraner. "Ist ja schon gut. Also, sie hatten keine Ruru, deshalb habe ich eine Huna." Hafu schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich hoffe das es funktioniert." Hahli atmet ein und setzt Hafu die Maske auf. Es tut sich nichts. Hewkii ist am Boden zerstört. "Hewkii, ich habe getan was ich konnte." Doch plötzlich keucht der Po-Matoraner. Voller Jubel schreit Hewkii: "Er lebt!!" "Ich verdanke euch mein Leben." "Ach, Hahli war Diejenige die dein Leben gerettet hat", berichtigt der Po-Matoraner. Hahli lächelt kurz. "Danke Hahli. Vielen Dank." "Dafür sind freunde doch da. Aber was ich nicht verstehe, wer dir das anfetan hat." Hafu überlegt. Bis er feststellt, dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann. Hewkii und Hahli denken ebenso nach. Aber die beiden kennen niemanden der etwas gegen Hafu hat. Er ist ein guter Matoraner und würde keinem unschuldigen Wesen etwas antun. *** In ein paar Tagen fäängt das Kohlii-Tournament an. Hahli bedrückt aber etwas. Sie sitzt in ihrer Seetanghütte und denkt über verschiedene Dinge nach. Sie spielt zum ersten Mal richtiges Kohlii. Wedren die anderen sie so akzeptieren wie sie sind? Wird sie gut spielen? Wird sie Fehler machen? Aber ein noch fieser Druck sitzt auf Hahli, wegen der Sache mit Hafu. Die Ga-Matoranerin musste viel riskieren. Sie hat einen Überwachungs-Rahi geschlagen. Sie hat gegen die Gesetzte verstoßen. Hahli wird sicher aus dem Kohliiteam rausgeschmissen. Auf einmal kommt Kai, eine Ga-Matoranerin, in Hahlis Hütte rein und spricht sie an. "Hahli, ich habe bemerkt, dass du traurig bist. Fehlt dir was?" Hahli murmelt eine Antwort aus ihrem Mund heraus: "Es ist so... Wie kann ich dir es erklären", Hahli will erst nur Turaga Nokama wegen dieser Sache bescheid sagen. Hahli denkt sich was aus, "Ähm, ich habe Angst, dass, äh, Turaga Nokama meinen Superschuss nicht sieht." Kai sieht nicht gerade begeistert aus. Sie hat ein Gefühl, dass Hahli lügt. "Ach Hahli, vor mir musst du nichts verheimlichen", Kai setzt sich zu Hahli und setzt fort, "Hahli, du kannst es mir ruhig sagen." Hahli entscheidet sich für das Richtige und erzählt Kai ihren Kummer. Also, es ist so..." Und mitten im Reden ertönen die Glocken von Ga-Koro. Die Matoranerinnen gehen wie hypnotiesiert zum Versammlungsplatz. Das müssen sie auch tun, denn das ist der Sinn des Glocken läuten. Als nun alle da waren, kam Turaga Nokama und verkündete den Matoranerinnen etwas Wichtiges: "Werte Matoranerinnen, ich habe eine sehr wichtige Botschaft. Sie handelt von einer Matoranerin, die für uns in diesem Jahr eine besondere Rolle spielt. ABER KEINE GUTE NACHRICHT!!", alle redeten durcheinander, "Und zwar handelt diese Botschaft von... HAHLI!!" Die Matoranerinnen redeten noch lauter durcheinander. Hahli gibt es schließlich zu: "Ja, aber nur, weil mein Freund in Lebensgefahr war. Ich musste weit laufen und dabei viel riskieren um das zu holen, was meinem Freund fehlte. Es tut mir Leid meine Matoranerinnen. Es tut mir Leid Turaga Nokama. Es tut mir Leid GA-KORO!! Och, Turaga Nokama, sie schmeißen mich bestimmt aus dem Team." Die Turaga denkt nach und als Hahli schon traurig gehen wollte, sagte die Turaga: "Nein Hahli. Ich schmeiße dich nicht aus dem Team. Ich verstehe jetzt warum du soviel riskiert hast. Wir brauchen starke, mutige und hilfsbereite Matoranerinnen in unserem Team. Und das bist du. Ich schmeiße dich nicht aus dem Team." Hahli hat wieder ein lächeln im Gesicht und die anderen jubeln. *** Das erste Kohliispiel beginnt. Po-Koro spielt gegen Onu-Koro. Po- und Onu-Matoraner haben sich versammelt um dieses Spiel zu sehen. Auch Hahli ist da. Im Onu-Koro-Team spielen Aiyetoro als Spieler und Taipu als Torwart. Nun wird der Ball ins Spiel gebracht. Hewkii ist am Ball. Der Onumatoranische Gegenspieler Aiyetoro kommt Hewkii entgegen. Der Po-Matoraner weiß zu schätzen, dass das Onu-Koro-Team nicht sehr gut in Kohlii ist. Deshalb macht er keine Tricks und versenkt den Ball einfach. Die Zuschauer schreien: "Po-Koro! Po-Koro! PO-KORO!" Der Onu-Matoraner weis das Hewkii gut in Kohlii ist. Aiyetoro versucht sich was auszudenken um wenigstens ein Tor zu machen. Doch als der Onu-Maoraner nachgedacht hat, hat Hewkii schon ein Tor gemacht. Nur noch 7 Minuten Spielzeit. Was soll Hewkii tun? Onu-Koro spielt lahm. Hewkii versenkt einfach jeden Ball der kommt. Aiyetoro verfolgt die Bälle mit seinen Augen. Turaga Whenua schüttelt den Kopf. Am Ende des Spiels stand es 72 zu 0. Turaga Whenua tröstet trotzdem das Verliererteam. Turaga Onewa und Hahli sind dagegen stolz auf die beiden. Das nächste Spiel fängt in ein paar Minuten an. Die Gewinner vom letzten Mal, Hewkii und Hafu, treten gegen die Le-Koro-Champions, Tamaru und Kumo an. Hahli unterhält sich vor dem spiel noch mit Hewkii und Hafu. "Und? Aufgeregt?" "Kein bisschen!", antwortet Hafu. Mitten im Gespräch kam Turaga Onewa und erinnerte die beiden Po-Koro-Champions: "Das Spiel fängt bald an. Los!" Der Turaga nahm die beiden mit sich. Hahli sucht sich dagegen einen Platz im Zuschauerpodest. Nach wenigen Minuten beginnt auch schon das Spiel. der Ball rollt. Hewkiis Gegenspieler ist ein guter Kohlii- und Diskwerfspieler. Aber Hewkii hat keine Angst vor einem Le-Matoraner. Nicht, dass er jetzt ganz Le-Koro hasst. Beide streiten sich um den Ball. Hewkii konnte den ball für sich behalten. Er rennt zum Tor. Der Torwart ist Kumo. Hewkii schießt, doch Kuma hat den Ball abgewehrt. Die Zuschauer stönen. Tamaru verfolgt den Ball. ein lematoranisches Orchester spielt immer wenn es spannend ist. Der Dirigent heißt Sanso. Zurück zum Kohlii. Auch tamaru versucht sein Glück und schießt den Ball Richtung Tor. Aber er wurde abgewehrt von Hafu. Es steht immer noch 0 zu 0 und das Spiel dauert nur noch fünf Minuten. der Le-Matoraner eilt eifrig nach dem Ball. Die Matoraner der Luft sind bekannt für ihre Schnelligkeit und Wendigkeit. Hewkii hat hart trainiert und eine Niederlage kommt nicht in Frage. Trotz Tamarus Schnelligkeit, gelingt es dem Po-Matoraner den Ball für sich zu behalten. Das Tor ist nah. Hewkii schießt und Tor! Tor für Po-Koro! Turaga Onewa freut sich. Turaga Matau schüttelt dagegen den Kopf. "Ich gebe mich geschlagen alter Freund." "Keine Sorge Matau. Es gibt schließlich ein nächstes Jahr." Und das Spiel ist vorbei. Hahli rennt zu den Siegern. "Gut gemacht!", gratuliert sie. "Hey, Hey! Schmeichelein gibt es später", Hafu will nur wieder mal die Menge an Ga-Matoranerinnen für sich behalten. Obwohl es da nur eine gibt. Und zwar Hahli. "Ach Hafu!", lacht Hahli. Der Turaga des Steins, Onewa, kam zu den Siegern hergehumpelt. "Gut gemacht, ihr beiden. Bereitet euch auf Ko-Koro vor. Die Matoraner sehen da zwar nur aus wie Sternengucker, sind aber wirklich gute Kohlii-Spieler", Onewa schaltet von seiner rauen stimme, in seine Freundliche, "Und nicht vergessen: Immer sauber spielen. He! He!" Hafu gibt sein Komentar dazu: "Er ist wirklich ein weiser alter Mann." Das dritte von sechs Spielen. Po-Koro gegen Ko-Koro. Turaga Onewa spricht vor dem Spiel noch mit Hafu und Hewkii. "Seit vorsichtig. Das Eis ist glatter als glatt. Noch was: Hewkii, dein Gegenspieler ist Kopeke. Er ist verdammt gut in Kohlii. Aber etwas Glück hast du doch Hewkii. Matoro heißt der Torwar. Er ist kein guter Torwart. Habt ihr alles verstanden?" "Alles verstanden!", antworten die beiden im Chor. "Dann geht ins Spielfeld und zeigt wie stark ihr seit!" Nun gehen alle vier matoraner auf das Spielfeld. Der ball rollt. Hewkii stürmt nach dem Ball. Doch er hat noch nicht mal einen Schritt gemacht schon ist er auf dem Eis ausgerutscht. Kopeke dagegen holt sich wie verrückt den Ball und macht einen harten Schlag ins Tor. So hart, dass Hafu hinfällt. Die Po-Matoraner aus dem Zuschauerpodest sind entsetzt. Aber das spiel geht weiter. Hewkii am Ball. An Kopeke vorbei. nun steht nur noch Matoro vor ihm, der ja ein schwacher Torwart ist. Hewkii schießt und macht das erste Tor für Po-Koro. Schon kommt auch der nächste Ball. Als der Ball in der Luft war holte sich Kopeke den und versenkt ihn im Tor. Als der nächste Ball kam war Kopeke wieder am Ball. Und es ist nicht zu glauben, aber er macht wieder ein Tor. Diesmal muss Hewkii ein Tor machen. Er rennt mit dem Ball gen Tor. Der Ko-Matoraner hinterher. Dabei sagt er ihm: "Vorsicht Glatteis!" Hewkii ignoriert die Bemerkung, obwohl er fast ausgerutscht wär. Trotzdem schafft er das Tor. Es steht 3 zu 2 für Ko-Koro. Genauso sind nur noch fünf Minuten Spielzeit. Bedeutet das, dass Ende für Po-Koro? Hewkii schaute nicht richtig auf die Uhr. Er war auch gar nicht aufgeregt, wegen der fünf Minuten spielzeit. Anders dagegen Hafu. "Hewkii, wir sind am verlieren!" "Ach mach dir nichts draus. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir gewinnen." "Ich hoffe, dass dein "Gefühl" Recht hat." Beide spielen weiter. Kopeke kommt rasend schnell auf Hewkii zu. Der Po-Matoraner wartet auf den richtigen Moment und nimmt Kopeke den Ball aus dem Schläger. Er rennt zum Tor und schießt. 3 zu 3. Turaga Onewa unterhält sich gerade mit turaga Nuju. "Na, gibst du auf alter baumeister?" "Warten wir mal ab, Nuju." Dies wird jetzt der entscheidende Schuss sein. Die Zuschauer sind ganz aus dem Häuschen. Der Ball in der Luft. Auch die beiden Matoraner. Beide streiten sich um den Ball. Doch... Doch Hewkii hat ihn am Ende doch noch. Zwanzig Sekunden Spielzeit sind noch zu kämpfen. Die letzten 10, 9 Sekunden. Hewkii macht einen Salto in der Luft und der Ball fliegt... fliegt ins Tor!!!! Die Po-Matoraner jubeln wie noch nie. Kopeke ist etwas wütend. Hahli gratuliert den beiden richtig doll: "Fantastisch gemacht Jungs. Ich war noch nie stolzer auf euch!" In dem Moment kam Turaga Nuju und gratuklierte den beiden kurz: "Gut gemacht." Aber es war doch etwas zu kurz. Hafu erinner Hahli: "Vergiss nicht Hahli, als nächstes spielen wir gegen euch." Hahli wundert sich: Was?! Müsst ihr erst nicht gegen Ta-Koro spielen?" Hafu erklärt es ihr. Dabei geht er einen schritt nach vorn zu Hahli und spricht leise: "Ja schon. aber in Ta-Koro werden drei Ta-Matoraner vermisst. Alle suchen nach ihnen, aber verzweifelt. Denn es gibt keine Spuren von denen. Aus diesem grund tretet Ta-Koro nicht an." Die Ga-Matoranerin ist veränstigt. Gerade in diesem Moment nimmt sich Turaga Onewa die beiden Kohlii-Champions vor. Hahli muss sich irgendwie beschäftigen. aber ihre Beschäftigung soll nicht sein, nach Ga-Koro zu laufen. Sie rennt im Kreis herum. Die Matoraner haben das Stadion schon längst verlassen. Auf einmal hört die Matoranerin des Wassers Schreie. Sie kommen aus dieser Richtung. Hahli bluckt in die Richtung. Sie sieht einen weinenden Ko-Matoraner. Sie fragte ihn was los ist: "Hey, was ist los? Bist du traurig, dass dein team verloren hat? Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Sie baen doch gut gespielt und außerdem gibt es ein nächstes Jahr." Nun schrie der Ko-Matoraner auf das ganze Kohliifeld: "NEIN! WIR WERDEN ALLE UNTERGEHEN!" Hahli wusste nicht richtig was sie antworten sollte. "Ähm, ja, wie heißt du denn eigentlich?" Sofort hörte der Matoraner auf zu weinen und sagt seinen Namen: "Oh, mein Name ist Jaa. Entschuldige mein Geschreie, aber ich bin Sternengucker und Wahrsager und ich habe nichts gutes gesehen." "OK, ähm, na dann!" "Warte!", unterbrach Jaa Hahli, als sie schon sehr kleine Schritte machen wollte, "Wenn du deine Zukunft sehen möchtest, dann komm bei mir vorbei." Hahli zog die Wörter die sie sprach lang: "Ja, daran werde ich denken." Hahli verabschiedete sich von Jaa und ging zu ihren wartenden Freunden. Die Ga-Matoranerin will noch niemandem etwas über das Gespräch erzählen. Ein paar Stunden später geht Hahli wieder nach Ko-Koro, damit Jaa in ihre Zukunft schauen kann. "Ah, da bist du ja. Ich habe dich bereits erwartet. Also. worauf warten wir noch? Setzt dich hin und ich schau durch mein Teleskop." Zehn Sekunden später gibt Jaa einen lauten Schrei von sich ab. "Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte die Ga-Matoranerin ungeduldig. "Es ist furchtbar. Ich sehe dieselbe Zukunft wie bei mir." Hahli reicht es langsam. Sie verschwindet von hier. Auf der Ko-Koro-Hauptstraße fand sie Hewkii und Hafu. Sie war froh wieder mit ihnen reden zu können. Die Straße auf der sich die Matoraner befanden, war eine dunkle Straße. Doch am Ende sahen sie ein blendendes Licht. Die drei Matoraner gingen trotzdem weiter. Es war so, als würden sie in ein Tor zu einer Paralelldimension gehen. Plötzlich sahen die drei Matoraner ebenfalls drei Gestalten auf sie zu kommen. Die Gestalten waren viel größer als die Matoraner. Hahli, Hewkii und sogar Hafu bekamen angst. Die drei Gestalten kamen immer näher, bis... bis die Matoraner erkannten, dass es Toa waren. Die Matoraner waren wie von einem Lichtblitz umfasst. "Seid ihr Toa?", fragte Hewkii aufgeregt. Der Toa sprach: "Wir sind mächtige Toa aus einer anderen Zeit. Einer Zeit wo Krieg herrscht. Wir haben eine mächtige Waffe, die Kahnoi Vahi. Nur sie kann alles wieder herstellen. Matoraner seit gefasst, denn die Zeit wird zurückgestellt!" Die Matoraner haben offene Münde und große Augen. Der Toa setzte die Maske der Zeit ein... Es geht weiter in: Bionicle Story 2: Amazing Aodhan Category:Kurzgeschichte